The primary objectives of a portable bicycle stand are to:
(1) deploy to allow quick and convenient support of the bicycle in an upright position when the bicycle is not being used; (2) allow quick and easy removal/movement of the device to a stowed position when bicycle is to be used; and (3) allow full and unhindered use of the bicycle when the device is stowed. Stand must also be very reliable to prevent damage to the bicycle. Stand should also be light weight, easy to maintain, rugged in construction, pleasing in appearance and low in cost. When the stand is used in each of the two operating modes (support and stowed), a minimum of effort to convert from one mode to another mode is also desirable.
The primary objectives of a bicycle theft deterrent device is to: (1) easily deploy to prevent wheel rotation and/or secure the bicycle to a fixed object when the bicycle is not being used; (2) allow quick and easy removal/movement to stowed position of the device when bicycle is to be used; and (3) allow full and unhindered use of the bicycle when the device is stowed. Device also must be very reliable in preventing theft. Also similar to the stand, it should be light weight, easy to maintain, rugged in construction, pleasing in appearance and low in cost. When the stand is used in each of the two operating modes (support and stowed), a minimum of effort to convert from one mode to another mode is also desirable.
Currently, even though some of the objectives for deployment and use are similar, separate devices and methods are used to accomplish these bicycle stand and anti-theft securing objectives. These separate devices may accomplish each of their individual objectives (in one or both of the operating modes), but other individual objectives or objectives of the other device poorly or not at all.